fbarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Name: Uzumaki Naruto Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Classification: Human Ninja, Sage, Jinchūriki (Demon Host) Age: 12-13 in Part I, currently 17 Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, can create shadow clones, short and long range energy attacks (Rasengan and variants), wind element manipulation, shapeshifting (can transform into living beings and inanimate objects), regeneration (low, higher in Tailed Forms), experienced user of kunai and shuriken, can summon frogs, can access the Kyuubi inside him for power, can gather Natural Energy to greatly increase the power of all his abilities, can store Natural Energy in shadow clones and summon them when he runs out of Natural Energy | Chakra sensing and enhanced super strength, durability, speed, and agility, as well as ghost punches via natural energy | Empathy (can sense the emotions of others around him, not based on chakra sensing), can create chakra arms | Can distribute Chakra Cloaks to an entire army's worth of ninja, increasing their abilities. Weaknesses: Using the incomplete Rasen Shuriken damages him, Sage Mode takes time to achieve, Sage Mode has an energy limit (using Rasen Shuriken too many times causes him to revert back to his Base Form, he can only use Rasen Shuriken three times in Sage Mode without a clone to power him up), can be an utter and complete idiot at times. His full Bijuu transformation only lasts for 8 minutes Destructive Capacity: Town level (COR at least being that) | City level+ with FRS (likely far higher with Futon: Odama Rasenshuriken) | City level+ (as six tailed Kyuubi) | At city level+ (likely far higher using his Futon: Cho Odama Rasenshuriken) | Small country level (matched the combined Bijūdama of five other Bijū's with one of his own, and later contributed the majority of energy to a small country level Bijuu Bomb) | At least small country level Range: Several dozen meters, dozens of kilometers with FRS, kilometers with chakra roars in Kyubi Forms, over a kilometer with chakra blasts in Kyuubi Forms, country level with clones and SM chakra sensing Speed: Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ (kept up and dodged the Third Raikage's Nukite) | Hypersonic+ (KN6 and up) | Hypersonic+, massively hypersonic reactions (kept pace with the 4th Raikage, and was able to dodge his fastest punch) | Massively hypersonic (benefits from Bijuudama Speed Scaling) | Massively hypersonic Durability: Multi city block level+ (in base could survive being blown away by Susano'o's punches) | Small City level+ (tanked Kurama's physical blows) | Island level | Small City level+ via powerscaling | At least island level+ (tanked the Jyubi's Bijudama Beam with minimal damage, durability also far superior to Hachibi) | At least island level+ to potentially small country level Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ | Class M+ (could throw a huge rhino high into the air, could toss Kurama) | Possibly Class T+ (KN6 and up, escaped Chibaku Tensei in KN8) | Class G (was able to break out of a shadow bind that SM Naruto couldn't) │At least Class T+ via powerscaling | Class T+ via powerscaling Striking Strength: Class MJ+ (via powerscaling) │ Class TJ+ │ Class EJ+ (via powerscaling) │ Class TJ+ (via powerscaling) │ Class EJ+ (smacked five Bijudama several kilometers away, stronger than KN8 which clawed its way out of Island level Chibaku Tensei) | Class EJ+ Stamina: Extremely high, Can only maintain Sage Mode for a five minutes, can go two days straight with his Kyubi Chakra Mode active, indefinite (if fresh) KCM now that he has Biju Mode which lasts eight minutes Standard Equipment: Kunai, shurikens, exploding tags, frog scroll, smoke bombs, pimp coat Intelligence: Generally average, although prone to unpredictable behavior Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique): Naruto creates tangible "shadow clones" that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one strong hit. Can create hundreds and possibly over 1000 at once. - Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique): A high-speed movement technique, accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move in a short burst of enhanced speed. - Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Naruto uses this to summon frogs, such as Gamabunta, and can also summon shadow clones from a different location. - Rasengan: A sphere of chakra energy that can create a large explosion and damage the inside of a target. Needs to close to melee range to use it. Renkaiten Rasengan: Causes one or more Rasengans to break apart into many slashing blades that strike a target Ōdama Rasengan (Big Ball Rasengan): An even larger, more destructive version of the standard Rasengan. Chō Ōdama Rasengan (Super Big-Ball Rasengan): Even larger than the Odama Rasengan and far more destructive. Unlike Jiraiya, the creator of this technique, Naruto can use the technique in Base. Rasen Chō Tarengan (Rasengan Super Barrage): After using the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Naruto's shadow clones each create a Rasengan and bombard the opponent. Ōdama Rasen Tairengan (Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres): Naruto creates numerous shadow clones and subsequently uses them to create a large number of Ōdama Rasengans which he uses to assault the enemy. - Futon (Wind Release): One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. Rasengan: A Rasengan that has been infused with wind-nature chakra (rather than basic chakra). The blast is considerably more powerful than a normal Rasengan, and it also fires tons of tiny blades of air that can pierce individual cells. M city block level. Rasenshuriken: Same as Wind Release: Rasengan except now its a ranged attack that is thrown like a giant disc. It can also expand for an even greater range. It was able to liquify (or something to that general effect) Human Pain after cutting him in half. Naruto can create a miniature version of this technique in RS Mode. The FRS, in addition to having a 1000 meter AoE, produced 53.66 Megatons Ōdama Rasenshuriken: While in base Naruto creates three clones which allow him to create a Rasenshuriken larger than his own body, and if he add's more chakra to it it can be seen like a star from dozens of kilometers away. When thrown in Sage Mode it can take up a massive amount of area and even weaken Madara Uchiha enough for sealing. Chō Ōdama Rasenshuriken: While in Kurama Chakra Mode, he creates a absolutely gigantic Rasenshuriken that is even larger than Gamariki in his new boss-size summon form. - Sennin Mode (Sage Mode or Hermit Mode): The result of using natural energy along with a ninja's normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. Kawazu Kumite (Frog Kata): The Frog Kata is a fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered Sage Mode. When using Frog Kata, the natural energy used by the practitioner to create senjutsu chakra also encapsulates the user as an aura of natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilizing the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. The user can also predict and avoid high speed attacks and counter with ease. Kawazu Tataki (Frog Strike): The user slams their palm to the target, transferring natural energy and senjutsu chakra through it to damage its insides. Senpō: Rasenrengan: Simply two Rasengan used simultaneously. Senjutsu chakra is added to the technique, which greatly enhances the strength of the attack. Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan (Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan): This is the Sage Mode version of the Big Ball Rasengan. The regular Big Ball Rasengan requires that Naruto make one shadow clone to form the attack and then wield it. When using its Sage Mode variant however, he is able to use two clones to form the attack in both of his hands and then give the Big Ball Rasengan to the clones to wield by themselves. Produced up to 11 kilotons of power, small town level. Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan (Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan): This technique adds natural energy to the Big Ball Rasengan. The natural energy rapidly increases it to gigantic proportions, and enhances its power beyond that of a normal Rasengan. Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasen Tarengan (Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Barrage): After creating multiple shadow clones with each of them holding a Rasengan, Naruto then enters Sage Mode. The clones then expand their Rasengan into Chō Ōdama Rasengan and simultaneously strike the enemy. Since each Cho Odama Rasengan clocks at 439 Kilotons each, the combined power of the barrage is 11.85 Megatons. - Jinchūriki Forms & Abilities: Naruto is the third jinchūriki of Kurama — the Nine-Tails. He is gifted with its enormous supply of chakra. It also gives Naruto accelerated healing (recovering from minor injuries within a few seconds to major injuries within a day) and depending on the amount of Kurama's chakra he's using, Naruto is also given an increase in strength, speed, along with an increase in his healing factor to such levels that he recovered from a Chidori strike through his chest in mere seconds. Kyubi Chakra Mode/KCM (or Rikudou Mode/RM): A form that Naruto gained after he separated and sealed Kurama from its chakra. He can access its chakra directly whenever he needs it without interacting with the beast at all. With Kurama's power under his control, Naruto's speed, strength, durability and the power of his jutsus is significantly augmented. The shroud's chakra arms also gives Naruto greater range of attacks as well as greater dexterity and maneuverability to his fighting style without the use of shadow clones and Naruto have used the chakra arms to create new Rasengan variants. Bijuu Mode (Tailed Beast Mode): A form Naruto gained after he and an unrestrained Kurama melded their chakra together, allowing Naruto to complete the tailed beast transformation. However, rather than becoming a true flesh-replica of the fox, the chakra shroud from the enhanced Nine-Tails Chakra Mode instead enlarged and recreated Kurama's overall form, while retaining the exact same seal that was previously present on Naruto's body. As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it, and as it is also translucent, Naruto can be seen inside the replica's head throughout the transformation. This state gives Naruto the ability to manipulate the full extent of Kurama's considerable powers. Like most other jinchūriki who can transform into their tailed beasts, Naruto is able to use the Tailed Beast Ball, and he is also still capable of using his original techniques while in this form, such as the Shadow Clone Technique and Sage Mode. Sage Bijuu Mode: A unique combination of his two forms, Naruto combines Sage and Tailed Beast Modes to gain a considerable boost in power. All of the abilities granted to him by Tailed Beast Mode are increased tremendously due to the buffs that Sage Mode gives while utilizing senjutsu. Chakra Arms: Naruto uses the raw chakra of Kurama to form arms, which he can freely manipulate to attack his foes. Naruto can create several arms at once and they can also serve other purposes such as grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances. More unique to Naruto, he uses the arms as substitutes for shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. Empathic Tracking: While tapping into the power of the Kyubi through his new seal, he seems to have developed the ability to sense negative emotions Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball): A black, extremely heavy ball made from positive white chakra and negative black chakra is formed, and is shot from the Biju mouth. The ball can be ingested first and regurgitated to fire a large energy blast, or shot in its ball form. The explosion created is large enough to destroy anywhere from multiple city blocks, to a small mountain a few km across. Failure to correctly meet the ratio of 8:2 of white and black chakra causes the bomb to fail. Mini Bijudama (Super Mini Bijudama): A small Bijudama that can be held in the hand, able to cause a massive blast when detonated. Rasengan (Planetary Rasengan): Naruto while in Rikudo Mode creates a Big Ball Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three smaller Rasengan, in a similar manner to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent cone-shaped vortex. Rasenkyūgan (Spiralling Absorption Sphere): Naruto, forms a Big Ball Rasengan in his hand then throws it above his back. He then uses his chakra arms to grab and smash enemies into the sphere. Rasenrangan (Spiralling Strife Spheres): Naruto uses chakra arms to form multiple Rasengan. He can then hit multiple opponents while holding the Rasengan with the chakra arms. Mini-Rasenshuriken: Naruto creates two small chakra arms on his index finger, with which he creates a miniature Rasenshuriken. Chakra Transfer Technique: Naruto can transfer his chakra to others while in Biju Mode and power them up, giving them a V1 Shroud that he can manipulate remotely. Said shrouds are equal to Madara's Complete Susanoo in defense, and gives Town Level+ offensive abilities to each person (for example, Hinata could send a massive tail arm from the Juubi all the way across the battlefield and embed it in stone with a single Hakke Kusho). Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) - Luffy Profile Key: Base Form | Sage Mode | Tailed Beast Transformations | KCM/RM | Bijuu Mode | Bijuu Sage Mode Category:Character Profiles